Protective
by xXYouXAreXMyXHerioneXx
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy is finding out just how protective Albus Potter's cousins are. And these are just the ones still in school. Albus/Scorpius


**AN: Just a fun little one-shot. Poor Scorpius.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you see.**

Scorpius was extremely happy, to say the least.

He had finally built up the courage to ask the boy he fancied, Albus Potter, to go out with him.

There was one thing he forgot to take in to account, however.

The many cousins that Albus had, who were all very protective of each other.

He and Albus had split up after supper, Albus on his way to the library to finish a essay, Scorpius on his way to the Hufflepuff dorms, when a hand shot out of seemingly nowhere and grabbed him, pulling him into an empty corridor.

"Let me go!" he screamed, struggling against the person's hold.

When he was finally released, he turned to see Louis Weasley standing in front of him, the seventh year towering over him.

"I hear you're dating my cousin" Louis growled, taking another step towards the younger boy. Scorpius took a step backwards, his back running into the wall as he looked from side to side, trying to find a way to escape.

"Is that true?" Louis asked, taking another step forward.

"Yes" Scorpius squeaked.

"If you hurt Albus, just know that you'll have an entire pack of Weasleys and Potters on you so fast it will make your head spin, do you understand me, Malfoy?" Louis asked, poking the younger boy in the chest.

Scorpius nodded his head and watched as Louis walked off.

"Bloody hell" he whispered, before racing off in the other direction.

The next day as he rounded the corner to go to Defense Against The Dark Arts, three Weasley girls placed themselves in front of him, their arms crossed over their chests.

Lucy, Roxanne, and Rose glared daggers at him.

"Word is going around that you're dating Albus" Rose said, raising an eyebrow. Roxanne and Lucy nodded their heads, taking a step forward, causing Scorpius to take a step back.

He knew that the other boys in his year would never let him live it down if they found out he was thinking of making a run for it away from three girls, but he also knew of the Weasley temper after seeing Lucy scream at Lorcan Scamander until her face turned red when they got into one of their many arguments.

"Yes, I suppose, I mean, we've been on a date, and both agreed to a second" Scorpius said, blushing a furious shade of red. The girls looked at each other before all three of them pulled out their wands, Lucy pointing hers towards his face, Roxanne aiming for his stomach, and Rose deciding to aim hers straight between his legs.

He let out a yelp and tried to back away, but only fell to the floor.

"If I hear that you even attempt to hurt our cousin, I'll hex you to the point of no return, Malfoy" Rose growled. Roxanne and Lucy both muttered their agreements, and Scorpius quickly stood and scrambled away.

"Right, not a problem" he mumbled, racing towards his class.

It only took a few minutes after his class ended for Fred to find him.

"I'm actually happy Albus decided to date you, Malfoy" the red-head said, a smile on his face and in his voice.

"W-what?" Scorpius managed.

"Because, see, if he was dating a girl, I couldn't hit her if they ever broke up, but with you, I can do whatever I please" Fred said, smirking at him.

"Don't hurt my cousin, Malfoy" he growled, before storming off.

Before Scorpius even had a chance to move, both Molly and Hugo Weasley were in front of him, looking at him with a death glare.

"What, did you lot decide to double team me? First Fred, then you two, who's going to pop up next?" Scorpius yelled, throwing his hands up in frustration. Hugo reached out and patted his shoulder, before slapping him on the back of the head.

"Hugo!" he yelled, rubbing the sore spot.

"If Albus gets hurt it will be a lot worse then that" Hugo said. Scorpius looked down at him. The boy was younger then him, and smaller, and Scorpius figured he could easily hex him down the corridor, but with Molly, who was extremely good at hexes standing there, he didn't take the chance.

"Understand us, Malfoy? Don't even think of hurting Albus" Molly said, crossing her arms over her chest.

Scorpius had the urge to ask if all Weasley girls did that.

"Yes, alright, I understand" he muttered, letting out a long sigh when they walked away.

After that, Scorpius had taken to sneaking around corners and hiding from anyone in the Weasley/Potter family whenever he could, and for about two hours, he was doing an excellent job.

Then, Lily and James grabbed him and pulled him into a broom closet.

"What is wrong with you?" he yelled, dusting off his robes, glaring at them.

"How dare you date my brother without my permission?" Lily yelled, her wand pointed directly between his eyes.

Scorpius stuttered for a moment, not sure what to say.

"I wasn't aware that permission was needed" he muttered, tempted to shove her wand out of his face. Lily growled and looked so frightening that Scorpius gulped and was filled with the urge to hide behind James.

"Sorry" he mumbled.

"You better be, Scorpius" Lilly snarled, before taking a step back and looking at him for a minute.

"I'll accept it for now, but if I hear one word about you hurting him, or getting in a fight with him, or doing anything that will make him miserable, I'll murder you myself" she muttered, before opening the door to the broom closet and leaving.

James and Scorpius stared at each other.

"You should have seen your face, mate" James chuckled, twirling his own wand between his fingers.

Scorpius almost thought he was getting off easy, until James slammed the door shut again.

"I'll assist my dear baby sister in killing you if Albus is ever hurt, understand?" he asked. Scorpius nodded and watched as he too left the closet.

Sighing, the blond boy sank down to the floor.

That afternoon at lunch, when he sat down at the Hufflepuff table, he felt glares coming at him from all directions, and lowered his head.

He was really questioning his idea to stay with Albus over the summer now.

Across the Great Hall, he saw Albus smile at him from the Slytherin table and offer a small wave.

Scorpius found a smile covering his own face.

He knew there was a bright side.


End file.
